When watching television or listening to music, users must be cognizant of disturbing other people. For example, if you are watching television or listening to a stereo in a public area, for example, a recreation or break room the volume of the television or stereo may interfere with someone else in the room who may be reading a book or trying to have a conversation with another person in the room. Conventionally, you may mitigate this problem by connecting a headset or pair of headphones directly to the television. A drawback with such a solution is that the user must get up and manually connect the listening devices to the television. Depending on the length of the connection mechanism, the user may have to be too close to the television, for example, to enjoy the video content of the program they are watching.
Another drawback with having to manually connect listening devices to audio sources is that if the user moves to another room, the user must manually connect the listening devices to the components in the other room. An affiliated drawback with manual device connection is the possibility that the connectors of the audio source and listening devices are not compatible. This results in an unsatisfactory user experience.